


Fine, But I Get to Be Romeo

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [99]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Banter, Church Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Oral Sex, POV Nicky Nichols, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we’re gonna fuck, we have to set boundaries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, But I Get to Be Romeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Nicky/Poussey - boundaries.
> 
> This could technically take place anytime before season 3's Nicky storyline, but I see it as taking place before canon.

“If we’re gonna fuck, we have to set boundaries,” Nicky says, hoping to put some firm white-girl pissiness behind her words even though her mouth is still hovering above Poussey’s cunt, ready to give her the ride of her fucking life.

“Yeah, okay, boundaries,” Poussey says impatiently, wriggling her hips to get closer to Nicky’s mouth. “We get it on in the chapel and ignore each other everywhere else.” Her bare chest heaves in the mid-morning sunlight, breasts small and perfect and still slick from Nicky’s tongue and lips. “Did you have anything else in mind?”

Nicky pauses—usually she’s more than ready to eat pussy under the light of God, but something in Poussey’s tone sours the moment. “What, you really don’t want anything else? No star-crossed lovers, breaking the boundaries of race and all that shit?”

“Fuck, this isn’t some Romeo and Juliet nonsense,” Poussey says, but runs her hand through Nicky’s wild hair. “This is prison, and no offense, but you’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, none taken,” Nicky says, rolling her eyes. She loops are arms under Poussey’s thighs and tugs her foreward, finally pressing her lips and tongue to Poussey’s vulva, just grazing her clit. “I’m not lookin’ for a steady, anyways.”

“Sure you aren’t,” Poussey says with a groan, leaning back on her elbows. “Fuckin’ star-crossed lovers. Dumbass.”


End file.
